


More than Flashing Lights & Sound

by EmmyRK



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Assassination, F/M, Nightmares, Paparazzi, The Royal Heir - Freeform, car crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyRK/pseuds/EmmyRK
Summary: Special thanks to a sweet anonymous poster who requested this rewrite on my Tumblr!  Here is part of their message/prompt:"...well I want you to do Liam's POV from the car crash scene and not brush over the crash I mean who would be just okay after being chased into a car crash. I don't want a rewrite more like a one shot of the private conversations they Liam and MC had when Liam took her home after the accident, the first night after the accident."A/N: The characters, most of the plot and some of the dialogue (bold italics) belong to Pixelberry.
Relationships: Liam Rys & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam Rys & Original Character(s), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	More than Flashing Lights & Sound

A silver crescent moon orchestrates a dance of shadows around his dimly lit study. Taking a brief reprieve, he savors his Old Fashioned as he steadily massages his fatigued eyes. Refocusing, he strains his blurred vision on his revised trade presentation notes for his early morning virtual meeting with the European Union.

A sudden waft of jasmine and amber teases through the air. Her two slender arms endearingly blanket over his shoulders as she nuzzles into the light stubble of his cheek. Her petal pink lips hover over his skin, the inviting heat of her breath igniting his senses.

He relaxes into her, her teeth grazing the delicate skin of his neck before nibbling on his ear. Liam's fingers entangle with her lustrous raven waves, his eyes lolling with the stroke of her tongue.

_"My Queen,"_ he softly moans under his breath.

Riley fervently traces her mouth across his strong jawline before resting on his hungry supple lips, taunting them open with her wet, plump pout.

As he reaches around to claim what is his, she playfully retreats from his grasp. He jests with an exasperated sigh as his crystal blue eyes smolder with desire. She giggles seductively, biting her coy smile as she drapes her body between his lap and the desk.

She dons a sheer black robe with hand-stitched Chantilly lace applique that barely covers her hardened pink nipples to her blossoming breasts. But, his favorite part of this negligee is what she cannot keep hidden; rather it boasts a part of her that is very much a part of him, the result of their love as husband and wife while also furthering the stability and power of the crown: her fully-extended expectant belly.

_"Riley, my love,"_ he whispers cupping his hands gingerly on her soft rosy cheeks as he presses his lips to hers. His hands find their way to the curves of her bare ass as he hungers for more with his wandering tongue.

Riley rakes her fingers through his blond curls, exhaling soft moans with each caress of his hands. Her tongue glides rhythmically with his as her other hand wanders to the growing girth in his slacks. Keeping a steady grip on his bulge, she pulls her mouth away from his.

_"Come,"_ she whispers huskily, _"your majesty."_

She offers an impish grin as he eyes her curiously. She slips off the desk, grabbing his hand.

"C'mon, Liam."

"Riley," he chuckles. "It's near midnight. Where are we going--"

"You'll see." She teases, pulling on his arm. "C'mon." She leaves him behind, scurrying out the door.

_"Riley!"_ He laughs as he jogs to the door, looking for her. "Have you gone mad? Where are we going?"

"Liam," she sing-songs in a low, seductive tone. "This way, my love."

Liam follows her voice down the hallway to the main corridor, finally spotting her waiting at the base of the grand staircase. 

"There you are, my queen."

"Uh-uh," she giggles, rubbing her bump. "You haven't caught us yet." She pivots on her heel and heads out the front door.

_"Riley!"_ He chases after her. "Be careful! Where are you going?"

She spins around mid-skip. "C'mon! I've got a surprise for you!" She taunts as she hurries to the hedge maze.

Liam bites his bottom lip as he shakes his head. _"You temptress,"_ he mutters as he starts to run after her. The flounce of her silky, airborne curls lure Liam to the entrance of the intricately designed greenery before they join the canvas of darkness.

"Riley!" he chuckles, spinning in place. "Riley, where did you go?"

Discerning which direction to take first, a sudden chill from the cold night stings bitterly to his bone. The lamps in the garden were extinguished from their usual orange auras. A symphony of crickets crescendo in the silence of the night as the toads in the northern pond bellow croaks of dissonance. The baritone hoot of a lone owl carries in the frigid wind as the ivy leaves mockingly clap against one another.

Liam peers down the grassy walkways and pitch-black tunnels before wearily turning his attention back to the well-lit palace.

"Liam!" Her voice sweetly carries, interrupting him from his hesitation. "Come find me!"

"Riley," his voice saturates with doubt, "please, let's go back--"

"You'll never catch me--"

"Riley?" he heads to the left before taking a right. "C'mon, my dear. Where are you?"

He hears her giggle as well as a rustling of the bushes as her footsteps grow distant. He stumbles that direction, tripping over his own feet as he scurries faster towards the sounds.

"Okay, you've had your fun," he grows concern as he passes through more tight turns and overgrown paths. "Please come out."

He runs a few more steps into the unknown, but only blackness and stillness stand before him. His breath labors, each exhale thundering in his ears.

_"Riley!"_ He panics. " _Please._ Where are you?"

The deafening silence of twilight reverberates loudly, interrupted only by his own steps, rustling the grass.

"Say something! Say _anything_!" His words echo as he pauses in his pursuit. He haltingly turns his head, peering intensely for a glimpse of his bride, listening earnestly for a breath from his love. His heart gallops into his throat as beads of sweat foster on his brow. Despite his hungry efforts, silence remains.

"Riley!" He beckons. "Riley, please stop this--"

A twig snaps.

"Riley?" his breathing pulses hauntingly as he cautiously steps towards the abrupt crack.

A sudden heaviness presses upon his back, as if someone laid hands on him, pushing him recklessly onto the dewy lawn. Liam scrambles to his knees. He pulls a concealed knife from his boot as he frantically searches the darkness around him.

"Who's there? _Show yourself!_ " He bellows as his weapon continues to guard him.

Silence.

Disturbed and worried, Liam stands, dusting himself off to hurry back to the palace. He needs to alert the royal guards.

But, before he can leave, the moonlight's gleam illuminates a pristine marble statue of a woman tucked away in an alcove. Curiously mesmerized, Liam glides his fingers across the familiar etches of her eyes and the curves of her face. _His mother._ She was exquisite, though in real life, her gentleness and compassion exceeded the simplicity of her outward appearance. Not Cordonian; not of royal blood. However, she had a great love for this country as well as a great vision to better the lives of its citizens.

_If only the crown had protected her..._

_"LIAM!_ " A blood-curdling shriek echoes throughout the garden.

"Riley? _RILEY!?_ " Liam dashes in the direction of the ghastly wails.

_"LIAM! SAVE ME!"_ She sobs.

"I'm here! I'm coming!" Completely disoriented from her cries, he runs through the maze. "RILEY!"

_"PLEASE! LIAM! HELP ME!"_

A sudden silence cuts through the horror; her screaming ceases. Liam finds himself in the darkest corner of the bushes. Out of breath, tears form in his eyes. He is confused and concerned; _what is going on? Where is his wife?_

"Riley!" His voice quakes, barely making a sound. "Riley, love! _Please!_ " He whirls around himself, looking for answers, looking for her. "Where are you?"

As he pivots on his heel, he detects he is standing on something not grass. As he bends over to investigate, an eerie cloud removes the shadow from the ground. He reaches down, grasping at a piece of wet fabric: a black negligee.

_"No,"_ he gasps. "Anything-- _please, anything_ , but her."

Liam abruptly drops to his knees as he shakes his head. He grips tightly to the lace as warm droplets drip down his fingers and wrists. He nuzzles her nightgown closer to his face, but rather capturing her scent, the agonizing odor of metal infiltrates his senses. His hands begin to tremble in fear. As the rays of the moon pour out from behind the night sky, the wetness of the fabric reveals its true nature: crimson red.

"No," he whimpers. "No, no, no--"

_"NO!"_ Liam jolts from his deep slumber. Gasping for air, he frantically searches the darkness while patting down his own clothes: nothing. He hesitantly turns his attention to Riley's side of the bed. Relief washes over him at the sound of her tiny snores escaping her nose: his bride is safe and sound. He gently presses his lips to her forehead, relieved to smell her usual floral scent. He rests his hand on her enlarged belly, reassured instantly when wonderous movements tease beneath his touch.

He sits up on the side of the bed, brushing back the collection of sweat from his forehead into his dampened hair. Taking some slow, deep breaths, he settles his heartbeat as his nausea subsides.

He changes into a dry wife-beater, grabs his decanter and quietly tip-toes to the balcony. Stealing a cigarette from his hidden stash, he nervously flicks it with his tongue as he pours three fingers of whiskey. Pulling deep on his lit smoke, he relaxes into the comforting view of the darkened country-side of Cordonia.

The heat swirls in his chest as he pulls a smooth burn into his throat; but the events of the previous night are painfully branded into his memories, and the flames of the guilt engulf his sanity.

It's been said that, 'the best-laid plans of mice and men often go awry'; however, Robert Burns clearly was never royalty. When it comes to the Royal Council of Cordonia, it is absolutely imperative that policy and procedures are followed perfectly, especially during travels and public appearances.

After the well-received, well-attended book signing in Lythikos, the Council was escorted quickly to their nearby motorcade. But, before they could reach the unmarked car door, the cover for their safe exit was ruined; they were bombarded by the unexpected heckles of paparazzi and blinding cameras, all concerned with one thing: the heir.

_"Queen Riley! Any names picked out?"_

_"Over here! Over here! Let's see that bump!"_

_“When are you due?”_

The council shielded the Queen into the car; but even after the doors were closed, bodies and camera lenses collided incessantly against the blacked-out windows. Seeing tears of terror in her eyes, Liam quickly ordered the royal guard to drive away from the chaos immediately.

Making a swift getaway, the friends were relieved to see the crowd disappear in the distance. But, the contentment was short-lived; the reporters found them on the snow-covered roads, following them closely in their own vehicles. Taking detours filled with tight turns and narrow passageways, Bastien managed to escape the hungry press; that is, until one reporter on a motorcycle headed straight for them, balancing a camera in one hand.

In an attempt to avoid a collision, Bastien aggressively swerved away from the reporter; but, as the wheels overcorrected, a patch of black ice stole his control from the vehicle. The air filled will screeches and screams as the car fishtailed with a violent rumble. The wheels locked, sending the entire council uncontrollably into a pole.

Drake was the first out of the wreckage, climbing through a broken window. Disregarding his bleeding lip and the shards of glass in his hair, he helped a limping, bruised Maxwell out of the same window. Together they turned their attention to a terrified Hana who was holding her head, sobbing. Unable to open his door, Bastien busted out his window with the heel of a gun. He called an ambulance before turning his attention to aiding the others.

"Where's his Majesty? _Liam!_ " he hollered.

"Liam? _Oh God, Liam?! Brooks?_!" yelled Drake as both men rounded the totaled car.

"We're okay." A low, panged voice echoed from the backseat. "Just--give us a second." Trying to keep composure, Liam was holding a petrified Riley. Speechless and shaking, she clung tightly to their unborn baby, staring at the sharp imploded edges of the metal roof that missed her body by mere centimeters.

"Don't worry, my love," he whispered, his lips against her temple. "It's okay now. We're okay now." Unable to move on her own, Liam carefully pulled her from danger, carrying her safely out of the accident.

"Riley, are you okay?" he sat her down next to an open-armed Hana. Still unable to speak, Liam helped Hana drape a wool blanket around Riley as she rested her head on Hana's shoulder.

Liam squatted in front of his wife, cupping a hand around her cheek to dry it when a sudden flash of lights echo down the street, capturing his attention. And his anger.

_"For fuck's sake,"_ he muttered as he stood up, decorum completely draining from his countenance as he faced the paparazzi. **_"This has gone too far! You've gone too far!"_** Liam lunged closer to them. **_"You endanger my wife? My child?"_** He scoffed, knocking a camera out of one man's hand. ** _"Leave! NOW! Or face the crown's wrath!"_**

Without a single peep, the shutterbugs fearfully fled the scene, leaving the crash-victims alone in the cold.

"Ambulance is two minutes out, sir." Liam clapped Bastien's shoulder, but his focus remained on his bride as he quickly drew closer to her.

**_"Um--Bastien's calling an ambulance. It should be here soon."_** He tucked a tiny, curl behind her ear as she stared at her shoes. **_"Are--are you okay? Please--Please say something--"_**

**_"Liam,"_** her voice croaked as she looked up at him, her eyes glisten into his pained expression. **_"Hold me."_**

The rest of the night was filled with medical exams, extended monitoring and blood tests after the group was taken to the VA Hospital of Lythikos via ambulance with a police escort. Because of Bastien's skilled driving, the injuries weren't worse than what they were: mainly just minor contusions and superficial lacerations. 

When news of the accident broke, Dr. Ramirez, Riley's obstetrician, took a helicopter to care for the patient herself. Riley was hooked up to the electronic fetal monitoring system for three minutes before the clinician walked in the room.

"The heartbeat is a little high, but only because you're stressed, your Majesty," she reassured with a gentle grin. "Other than that, this little one is looking great." She performed a thorough exam including a pelvic exam and a bedside ultrasound. "Everything is checking out perfectly; you are having irregular contractions, but--"

_"I am?"_ Riley's eyes grew wide as she grips Liam's arm. "But--but I'm not due yet."

"Your body just went through something pretty traumatic. It's the body's way of dealing with stress." Dr. Ramirez rested her hand on Riley's hand. "The most important thing is these contractions aren't bothering our sweet prince or princess. They aren't bothering you, and they aren't causing your cervix to open."

"In other words, we aren't having a baby tonight. _Correct?_ " clarified Liam.

"It doesn't seem like it, your Majesty," she assured.

"See, Ri?" he leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Everything is okay."

"But," the doctor neatly stacked the chart and handed it to the nurse. "I do think it's best we run some blood work. And monitor you for a few hours."

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Riley questioned.

Liam laced his fingers with hers. "Darling--"

"I just want to go home," she sniffled as she looked out her window.

"I _promise_ I want to get you home, too. I want to get you both home. It's been quite a day for all of you." She softened her tone as she continued. "But, I must insist you be monitored. Studies show that if something undesirable is going to happen after a trauma, it will happen in the first four hours," she explained. "I'd rather us be vigilant for our Queen and our future heir now than--" she sighed, choosing her words carefully. "--to regret it later."

Noticing her downcast demeanor, Liam spoke up. "Um--the blood work?"

"The lab work will tell us two main things." She counted on her fingers. "Not only will it detect if any fetal blood cells mixed with mom's blood cells, but it can detect if there is a concealed loss of blood."

"You think Riley is bleeding--um, bleeding _internally_?"

"From what I can observe and palpate, I do _not_ ," she kindly smiled. "But, there is a reason why we even perform these tests in the midst of doubt." Dr. Ramirez grabbed Riley's hand. "Let's be absolutely certain you both are healthy."

Riley remained quiet as the various tests were run. Once alone, she stared aimlessly at the snow flurries falling outside her triage window. Darkening the room, Liam crawled onto the stretcher with her. He wrapped his strong arms around her, pressing his lips to her hairline. For the first time in what felt like forever, Riley felt safe and secure. And she began to weep uncontrollably.

_"Talk to me,"_ he quietly begged in her ear.

"I'm just so scared, Liam," she sniffled. "Everything is just so out of control. I feel out of control with my body, with this book, this tour, and now this with the paparazzi? And--and the accident? I just want to be normal--" her words were lost in her tears.

"Shh, it's okay now. You're going to be okay now." He embraced her tightly as she nodded at his words. 

But, quickly doubtful thoughts spun into his mind. _Everything is out of control. I just want to be normal._ Was she referring to being the Queen of Cordonia? Was she referring to being the mother of the heir to the throne? He felt his body paralyze with guilt at the realization that marrying him was the common thread to all of her misery. The demands and expectations of her life as a royal stole so much from her way too fast; maybe this was all too fast.

Before long, the exhausted couple stirred awake from their nap by Dr. Ramirez. All the tests came back negative, Riley's contractions spaced out and the fetal heartrate was in normal range. They adamantly thanked the OB as they prepared for discharge.

"I've got some paperwork you need to fill out." She motioned to Liam. "Your Majesty, would you mind?"

"Not at all." Liam turned to Riley, kissing her forehead. "Meet you outside," he cordially smiled, but the sentiments didn't reach his eyes.

At the nurse's station, Liam stumbled into various conversations amongst the staff, including dinner plans, new nurse hazing and policy changes for infection control rates. He tried to ignore them as he signed Riley's discharge paperwork. 

Sticking his hands in his pockets waiting for Riley to emerge from changing, he couldn't help but eavesdrop on a hushed conversation being held near his wife's room.

_"I feel bad for her."_

_"Oh, come on. She has access to anything she could possibly want. She's a real-life Cinderella."_

_"Yeah, but at what price? Shoot, even 'Prince Charming' can't save her: not from this. Not from anything."_

_You can't save her._ It's all he could think about as they ventured back home. The sobering words festered in his heart, haunting his mind like an uninvited ghost. Remorse trudged through his veins, making him nauseous at the thought that he is ultimately the reason his wife and child were put in danger. He is the reason he almost lost them.

Riley made multiple attempts to talk more with Liam; but, he pulled away each time, blaming 'exhaustion' and that 'they would talk about it in the morning'. She finally lulled to sleep from the rhythmic bumps of the rode. 

But, not Liam.

_"You know I don't like that, William."_

Liam startles; but hearing her sultry voice and seeing her voluptuous body covered by his own white oxford relieves his body of fear. He flings the butt of his cigarette into the abyss of the night as a smile crawls across his face. He hurdles towards his queen as she braces her back with a hand, her other resting on her abdomen.

"Riley," he gently grasps her neck, lifting her lips to his. "Did I wake you?"

"Not at all." She smiles against his lips as she returns another sweet peck, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck. She ruffles his golden waves away from his face, noticing they are damp. "What are _you_ doing awake?"

He shakes his head as his supple lips nibble across her cheek. A soft moan escapes her mouth under his touch. "Are you _sure_ , babe?" she exhales. "You--you seem--"

"Mm-hm. I'm fine." He steals her breath once more with his mouth. He embraces her body, his hands gliding across her back. He pulls away for a brief moment to stare into her stormy blue eyes as they glisten under the moonlight. _She's okay. They're okay._

"I love you, Riley." His voice quakes. _"So much."_ His lips devour hers again as the delicate strum of her tongue delights his senses. His hand wanders into her waves, combing them carefully between his fingers.

As he tightens his hug around her body, she suddenly shutters, wincing to his touch.

"What?" He let's go, engrossed with concern. He intently searches her eyes. "What--what is it?"

"It's--it's okay," she reassures him by touching her hand to his cheek. "I'm just--" she sighs, "--very sore."

_"Oh."_ Chewing on the side of his mouth, he withdraws his attention, heading towards the iron-filigree French doors.

"Babe? _Babe?_ " She raises an eyebrow as he doesn't respond. _"Liam!"_

He spins back towards her. "Should I grab your prescription? Or--or do you need some water? Should I take you--?"

"Liam," she stops him as she chuckles at his absurdity. She offers a painful smile, confused as to why he his actions were suddenly cold. She slinks her hands back around his waist to inspirit him. "I took something just a moment ago."

"Very well." He removes her hands as he rigidly returns to his pursuit. "Then let's get you some rest."

Her face falls as she watches her husband disappear into their bedroom. He straightens out the sheets and duvet before turning down her side of the bed.

"C'mon, my queen," he holds out his hand to assist her into bed.

She stares at his outstretched arm before meeting his gaze. "Liam," she attempts to find the next words. "Are we--just _not_ going to talk about it?"

"About _what_?" His face becomes pensive at her words.

"Don't play dumb with me, _my king."_ She sasses as she grabs his hand, squeezing it lovingly. "I know you better than anyone." Curling a leg under her, she sits on the bed. "I know _something's_ wrong." She let's go of his hand to lean back on her arms.

He slowly sits down next to her, resting his elbows on his knees. He exhales slowly as they both sit there in silence.

"Babe?" She runs her manicured nails through the waves on the back of his head.

He coolly glances over his shoulder.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Liam doesn't answer. "Did--did you have a bad dream?"

He scoffs. _"Like I'm some kind of child--"_ he mutters.

_"Better to have bad dreams like a child than hold your tongue like one,"_ she bites.

He immediately stands, stomping away from the impending argument.

"Oh, c'mon, _Liam!_ " She begs. "You've barely said anything to me since we got home." She sniffles back tears as she continues. "You actually haven't said anything to me since we left the hospital. Please, baby. Talk to me--"

_"I can't!"_ he snarls, knocking over the contents of her bedside table. With trembling hands, he slinks to the ground next to the bed, closing his eyes in defeat. "I can't, Riley. I _can't_. _Not right now._ "

Bracing herself, Riley slinks down onto the ground next to him. She grabs his hand, putting it in her lap as she cuddles into his shoulder. She squeezes his hand tightly as she blinks back tears. She knows he is hurting, too, in ways that she may never understand. 

Her husband is always the one to internalize his struggles and fears. He was taught to be that way. She loves his courage and how fiercely protective he is over her and their child; but she is not an enemy, nor a foreign diplomat. When she said, "I do," she became more than just a wife; she became one with him, his other half, his forever. For better or for worse in the good times and in the bad.

**_"Did I--"_** he clears his throat breaking the silence, _ **"--did I fail you?"**_

Resting her head on his shoulder, she lifts her gaze towards his face. 

“I--I promised you a better life, Ri. Better than this.” Tears begin to stream down his face. “I--I couldn’t save you. I--” he sighs, “I _can’t_ save you--”

She presses her finger against his lips to silence him. She strokes his hair behind his ear. "How could you think such a thing?" The edges of her mouth curl as she peers deeply into his watery eyes. "Nothing could be further from the truth, my handsome King. This isn't _your_ fault."

_"Oh, Riley,"_ he kisses her brow as he pulls her into his lap. He whispers words of comfort to her in between nips on her neck. **_"I promise you, I'm never going to let any harm come to you from this moment on--"_**

"Liam, you don't know that--"

"But, I sure as hell am going to try." He thoughtfully caresses shapes across her belly. **_"You're my world--the two of you. You're everything to me. If I lose you--"_** his voice hitches in his throat, ** _"--I lose everything."_** He locks his gaze with hers. ** _"I'll move heaven and earth to protect you and our child if I need to."_**

She rests her hands sincerely on his. ** _"If anyone can, I know you would."_**

She brushes her mouth against his quivering lips as they intimately tumble into a warmth embrace. Holding each other tenderly in the stillness of the dark, their thirsty mouths search one another passionately. Her tongue teases his as he tauntingly bites her lip, coaxing one another to the edge of their desires.

Lifting her onto the bed, Liam unbuttons her shirt to expose her completely for his worship. Admiring her tearfully in sweet silence, he intricately kisses every part of her beauty, eliciting her tender moans and breathy whispers of her love for him.

Her scorching touch across the sloping contours of his musculature beckons for him to satiate her hunger by melting into one with her. Entwining with thrusts and groans, Liam and Riley spill into pure ecstasy, euphorically collapsing into each other's arms as they gasp desperately for air.

“ _My King,”_ she lifts his hand to kiss. "I love you." She closes her eyes to catch her breath. ”I--I wouldn’t trade my life with you--for all the treasures in this world, for all of the treasures in the heavens.”

Completely bare to each other, they hold each other closely in silence as the sun begins to peek in the horizon.

_"Ri?"_

_"Hrmm?"_

"I hope I haven’t given you a life of fear. _For me._ "

She quickly turns back to press her lips into his before returning to her pillow with a pensive look washing across her face. Her eyebrows knit with concern as her eyes track the shadows in the room. She tightens her grip on Liam's arms as he whispers ‘ _goodnight_ ’. Secure in his embrace, Riley quickly falls asleep with Liam soon thereafter.

Time passes quickly, and the young royal couple find themselves at their next big event: a black and white charity gala benefiting the Cordonian Cancer Society.

Riley stands in front of her floor-length mirror as she fidgets with the zipper of her heavily-beaded black gown.

_"Liam!"_ she whines. _"I need help."_

He appears at her side in a striking black tuxedo bearing his diplomatic medals and family sash. He slides his hands around her body, caressing her fully-pregnant belly, kissing her neck. _"Stunning, my love--"_

"I don't think it fits anymore," she stammers as her eyes water. _"Nothing fits anymore!"_

He chuckles under his breath. "Nothing is further from the truth, Ri," he kisses her cheek as he easily zips up her ball gown. _"See?"_ He admires her in the mirror as her gaze reaches his. "It's a perfect fit. It's beautiful." He embraces her tightly to his body as he nibbles on her ear. " _You_ are beautiful."

She sighs as she leans her cheek into his kiss, tenderly caressing their unborn child. "What would I do without you?" She spins around, meeting her mouth with his. She exhales slowly. "Ready, my king?"

Liam drops his hands from her body, offering his arm to escort her to the grand ballroom. "Ready, my queen."

In perfect rhythm, they glide down the hallway until they reach the grand staircase. Their eyes remain entranced with each other as time halts to a crawl. His blue eyes sparkle into the deep sea of her smoldering gaze.

Riley feels her breathing deepen as she begins to survey how perfect her life is: the perfect husband, the perfect marriage, perfect friends, and soon, they would welcome into the world everything they had hoped and prayed for: a perfect baby.

As they prepare to descend the grand staircase, he presses his lips to her temple, whispering to her one last time, "I love you." As they take their first step, their gazes tear from each other as they begin to wave and nod at the press.

Her vision is bleached with each passing flash as the flicker of shutters become louder and louder.

_"Queen Riley! Over here! Over here!"_

She lets go of Liam's arm for a brief moment to shield her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the room. But, when she reaches back for him, his arm isn't there to receive her.

She nervously searches around her as the cameras become painfully loud, like metal ricocheting off of a tin roof. The smell of smoke thickly stains the air as she begins to cough.

She strains her vision, but everything remains blurry from the blinding lights. The crowd continues to chaotically scream, but her ears ring from the rain of sharp claps.

"Liam?" She cries. "Where are you?"

Feeling an abrupt twinge of pain, she places her hand on her abdomen to brace herself down the remaining steps. Noticing the pressure makes the discomfort worse, she lets go. She examines her fingers. And she trembles.

_"LIAM!"_ she wails.

As she watches her own blood drip from her finger tips, she notices her husband is a rumpled shell of a man at the bottom of the stairs. She stumbles down the remaining steps, throwing her broken body at his side. She struggles, but eventually turns him on his back. Ripping open his jacket, his chest is littered with bullet holes.

_"Liam!_ My love!" She lifts his head onto her lap, wiping away his tears. "No--no. Look at me! You're gonna be fine."

Liam cautiously turns his head towards his bride. He opens his lips to talk, but blood pours out of his mouth as his eyes fight to stay open.

"No! _NO! Liam!_ You can't do this!" She sobs, cradling his neck. " _Please!_ You can't leave me! No!"

_"NO!"_ Riley stuns awake, her body soaked in sweat. 

Liam's arms remain around her as she pulls them closer. He nuzzles his nose into her hair before eliciting a sigh of content; relief of hearing him, of feeling him, tames her restless heart.

_You can't save him._


End file.
